John Egbert
John Egbert is the main character in Homestuck. Biography John is a young boy who has not been given a name until his thirteenth birthday. While originally given the name "Zoosmell Pooplord", the game rejected it and settled for John. Curiously, although the Homestuck narrator asserts that John did not previously have a name, a scene that occurs "months in the past" sees two other characters referring to him as "John." His physical appearance could be described as a short stumpy kid with black messy hair. He has an obvious nerdy look about him, a trait he may have inherited from his bucktoothed grandmother. His outfit usually consists of a white shirt with a picture of what appears to be Slimer from Ghostbusters, but is in fact aJapanese knock-off, on it, shorts and a belt, and black sneakers. He wears a pair of rectangular glasses on his head. He has briefly worn other items as attempted disguises and is currently wearing a suit, tie, and long pants obtained as a birthday present. John's interests are bad movies, web comics, and video games. He enjoys paranormal lore and magic tricks, the latter of which he also performs. He owns a computer and likes to make programs, no matter how bad they may be. He is left handed, is allergic to peanuts, and has a long time nemesis with the fictional character known as Betty Crocker. He can also play the piano quite well. His room has various items to support his hobbies, such as a Magic Chest filled with trick objects. His walls are littered with posters of movies, web comics, and video games. Notably his collection of items when colored are typically green, but John associates himself more with the color blue. John uses an online application known as Pesterchum to communicate with his other tech-savvy friends. His Chumhandle is "ectoBiologist" (It used to be "ghostyTrickster", but he changed it because of the trolls), while his three friends are known as Rose Lalonde - "tentacleTherapist", a straight-forward lady with some skeletons she'd rather keep in her closet, Dave Strider - "turntechGodhead", an overzealous albeit super cool friend of his that is rather harsh on him, and Jade Harley - "gardenGnostic", an excitable girl who has a mysterious psychic ability. John initially starts with the Stack Fetch Modus for his sylladex and has little knowledge of other Modi available. After retrieving a free Queue Modus from his Data Structures textbook, he found he was unable to switch back to the Stack Modus until he found the physical modus card underneath his magic chest. His first Strife Specibus was specified with the Kind Abstrata of Hammerkind, meaning he was able to wield only hammers during Strife for the rest of the game. After breaking his sledgehammer during the fight with the Shale Imp, John grabbed the handle and used it during his attack. This caused the Abstratus to temporarily reset to Handlekind, which had a side-effect of removing the head of his claw hammer and leaving the handle. Repairing the sledgehammer caused the Abstratus to return to Hammerkind, at which point the claw hammer handle was ejected from the Specibus. John also gained a second Strife Specibus of Bunnykind, used by the Shale Imp and dropped after its defeat, which he placed along with his Hammerkind Specibus into his Strife Portfolio. After John initiated the countdown on the Cruxtruder, John's house, as well as much of the surrounding area, was hit by the meteor and engulfed in flames. However, took a bite of the Cruxite Apple, which apparently spared his house from absolute destruction by suspending it in a black abyss known as The Medium. His father has been kidnapped, and his only guide in the Medium is the Nannasprite. A character called the Wayward Vagabond has begun communicating with John from in the future, giving him rude commands in ALL CAPS (that is, until he found the caps lock key and learned how to be polite) that manifest as a voice in his head. John often feels compelled to do what the Wayward Vagabond asks of him, but will refuse if the request is too ridiculous. His house is now overrun by Shale Imps which leave black trails of sludge and first appeared as ominous pairs of eyes. Personality John's personality is to be a bit of a goof, making bad jokes and using off-beat and subtle irony to make humor. John has a typical nerd nature in that he is very passive, and follows commands more easily than the others, complying with commands not because of their logical sense but because the command told him to. He is more prone to stupid ideas than his friends, and is made out to be the butt of a lot of jokes with his chats to them through Pesterchum. John's inner nature drifts toward an overall good guy, more out of necessity to avoid his father than because of moral obligations. John has a tendency to be given commands about making noises and taking shits on things. Fortunately, he hasn't complied with any of these, though he often seems to consider them. John's Associated Classical Element is wind, judging by his web browser and the calm, breezy weather outside his house. Sburb John does not have a grasp on the concepts of Sburb and rarely understands what is going on with some of the more technical commands. Despite his penchant for video games, he lacks any sense of understanding game play rules nor can fathom the abstract nature of Captchaloging. Being that he is the player in Sburb, John's peril quickly escalates as the game is progressing on with him and he has no understanding of what is going on or what he needs to do. However, he is beginning to show some more proficiency at playing by the game's rules, and has even come up with some ingenious ideas, such as combining two punched cards to create a new weapon in the Alchemiter. It is possible that John will fulfill the role of "Heir of Breath" mentioned in Nanna's note to him at the end of Act II, since not only is "heir" of his father (A role unshared by any of the other kids) but also because he is associated with Air/Wind elementally, which logically connects to breath. Ever since the game started, Rose has seen John's posters as being defaced. This, plus the flashback showing John's calender defaced in a similar manner may be another sinister facet of Sburb. John thought the imps had done it, but it may be something worse. Category:Characters Category: Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category: Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies